<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weak by chili_aux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333242">Weak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chili_aux/pseuds/chili_aux'>chili_aux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Teiko High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Friendship, Homophobic Language, M/M, My First Fanfic, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Protective Generation of Miracles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chili_aux/pseuds/chili_aux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya had been dealing with the bullying of his boyfriend Akashi Seijuuro's crazy fangirls since their relationship had been publicized. There's only one solution that he can think that will solve his predicament: Breaking up with Akashi Seijuuro, whether he liked it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic and my first contribution to this beautiful ship. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat and tears cascading down his face, Kuroko is clutching his chest as excruciating thoughts continuously plague his mind. Holed up in the darkness of his room, a brief brush of moonlight cast down from his window, not entirely helping him from his pessimistic thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Curled up with his knees pulled to his chest on his disordered bed, he felt his breath ragging, clenching his lungs due to its shortness. His trembling hands removed itself from his pounding chest as he tugged his hair, from tip to the scalp, hurting himself in the process. His mouth gaped and gasped in a poor attempt to catch his breathing. His whole body is shaking as memories upon memories of the person who caused this panic attack flashes in his mind, piercing his heart with an indescribable amount of pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Akashi Seijuuro. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The captain of the strongest high school team in whole Japan. His crimson-haired captain who’s extremely blessed in life, winning every battle he involved himself in. His captain who possesses a beautiful and magnificent pair of heterochromatic eyes, piercing ruby on the right and glinting gold on the left. His captain who, quite unbelievably so, happened to be <em>his lover, boyfriend and the love of his life.</em></p><p> </p><p>Once the news of them being together spread throughout the whole school and basketball community, some people congratulated them, genuinely expressed joy that they are together. The Generation of Miracles and Momoi, being in the frontline of their long and slow blossoming love for each other, are the ones who are sincerely happy with the union, even throwing them an intimate party with the seven of them which also served as their bonding time, courtesy of our resident model Kise Ryouta of course.</p><p> </p><p>But with positive comes negative. Some people really cannot keep their opinions to themselves, particularly, Akashi Seijuuro's unhinged fangirls.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the news came out, they keep on throwing him insults once he is alone, cornering him on every place they chanced him upon on. They even resorted on below-the-belt tactics such as hurting him physically, sending him letters filled with death threats in his locker, and delivering various disgusting and gut-wrenching things on his doorstep, which no sane person would ever want to see.</p><p> </p><p>They keep saying to him that a <em>faggot</em> like him did not deserve to be their Akashi-sama's lover, calling him degrading names like slut, gold digger, cock hungry, and more. One day, they even said that he should remove himself out of the basketball club, the only common thing that he has with the captain. Of course, he did not follow their childish pathetic whims. But that doesn't mean that it is not affecting him. It does. It <em>freaking</em> does.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he wants those fangirls to stop, he cannot tell it to Akashi. He is afraid of the consequences that those girls will receive once his boyfriend knew all those hurtful encounters that these people cast upon him. Call him stupid but he did not want to involve more people in his suffering, <em>even if it will be the suffering of those people attacking him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It's fine if he is the only one getting hurt. His friends can continue their own lives without worrying over him. The bullying can continue for he can solve this, <em>that's what he believes so</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But as the night sky darkened outside, his gloomy self keeps on recalling every insult and bad words that were thrown at him particularly that afternoon where those girls advance their underhanded treatments in his life. He remembered the loud and resounding slaps that he received from those fangirls of his boyfriend, the sound matches the probing pain that poisoned his heart repeatedly, never slowing, never stopping.</p><p> </p><p>Their name callings and demands increase by a hundred, telling him to break up with the red-haired captain. And even if he did not want to, he admits that he is considering that. Seeing that breaking up with his boyfriend may end his present and future suffering. It may also stop those girls on spreading their craziness on his friends for the girls are attempting to form phoney rumours about him, intending to destroy the friendship he had with the miracles.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>cannot</em> have that.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Just stop. Please stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. I just want to be happy but why can't people give that to me?' </em>Kuroko kept on chanting it on his mind, his brain pounds with intense pain as his agony continued for minutes or hours, he doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>As he cried himself more, he didn't notice the knock on his closed door, his mother's worried voice is calling him. The following knock finally snapped him out from his thoughts, understanding of who was outside of his door dawned upon him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Tetcchan, can I come in?"</strong> His mother asked with concern dripping from her voice. Sitting upon his bed, he chose not to answer and pretend that he didn't hear a thing. He didn't want to involve his mother in this matter. <em>It's enough that I'm the only one in pain</em>, Kuroko achingly thought.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that his son wants to be left alone due to the deafening silence that followed her question, she continued, <strong>"I will just place your dinner here, okay? Call me if you need anything. I'm just here, Tetcchan."</strong> Placing the tray down in front of Tetsuya's door, she silently walked down the hallway when the door suddenly opened, revealing her messed up son.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Mom."</strong> Kuroko's weak strained voice called her, making the woman look back to her son and surprising herself with the look that Kuroko's sporting. She hurriedly went in front of her son, holding his face with worry painted on her own, examining the various tear streaks and clogged up nose that he had.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>"Oh, my Tetcchan, what happened?"</strong> Tetsuya's starting to regret the decision of opening his door and calling out his mother. He did not know why but he just wanted to embrace himself with his mother's warmth, craving that assurance that he is not alone in this world.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I cannot tell you right now, Mom,"</strong> Kuroko said solemnly, not knowing if he will say that he needed some comfort, even just a mere hug from his mom, just to ease his worries and assure himself that he is not alone. Nevertheless, he decided to ask for it.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he looked down to his feet, feeling embarrassed that he will ask for something like this even if he is already a teenager. Even so, he swallowed his shyness. Slowly and quietly, he asked, <strong>“But Mom, I know this might be awkward and weird, but may I have a hug?" </strong></p><p> </p><p>Not even a second passed after he dropped his request, Kuroko was suddenly wrapped inside his mother's arms, giving him warmth that he was craving to feel, making him forget his problems even for just a short time. Sighing in relief and wanting to cherish the moment more, he wrapped his arms around his mother, too, engraving the memory in his mind. Even if this familial affection is unfamiliar to him, his heart still feels happiness like never felt before, making him light and loved.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for minutes until the need for space became evident. Seeing his mother again as she unwrapped herself from him, he realized that she had been crying too, tears streaming on her pale-skinned cheeks. Holding his face again, she offered him that motherly smile that soothes him and she weakly but sincerely said, <strong>"Tetcchan, I understand that you're still not prepared to tell me but just know that I'm always, always here for you, okay? I love you, son."</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>"I love you too, Mom."</strong> He replied, sporting a small smile on his face as he gets the assurance that the world might leave him, but his mother wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Come on, eat now. I prepared your favourite meal together with your favourite vanilla milkshake." </strong>Looking down to their feet, the appetizing smell of his desired food invaded his senses, making his stomach rumble and telling him to satisfy himself for he had suffered enough, physically, emotionally and mentally.</p><p> </p><p>As he stands up after getting the tray, he looked at his mother once more and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead, wishing her sweet dreams in the process. Closing the door, he walked back to his bed and indulge himself with the meal and his favourite milkshake. After eating, he just washed himself up and upon laying down his bed, he finally formed the solution to this predicament. Sleeping the subdued pain away, he wished that he will be prepared for the inevitable suffering tomorrow and the tomorrows after that.</p>
<hr/><p>Tomorrow comes and Kuroko entered the school building to walk his way to his locker, getting his indoor shoes and to check if there is another <em><strike>death threat</strike></em> letter from Akashi's demented fangirls. And guess what? He was right. A familiar red bloody small envelope, like the shade of his lover's hair, laid above his indoor shoes. He quickly gets it and put it in his bag while wearing his shoes in the same manner. He strolled his way to the men's bathroom and hurriedly find an empty cubicle.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the letter from his bag again, he stared at it for a moment until he decided to open it. Anxiously, he removed the pink paper with red pen inks used in it. He slowly read the content of the letter which says:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Meet us in the usual place this first break. ALONE. Or you will know what'll happen to you. Want us to send another box of a dead rat or hmm… what about the body of your dog instead? :D"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After reading that, he is involuntarily shaking from fear, thinking of what they can do to his pet dog Nigou. He didn’t want to think about it, but he wants to go home and bring Nigou to some faraway place. Preferably, his grandmother’s house or anywhere, just for his beloved dog to be safe from the hands of those crazy bitches.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko holds his shaking knees and attempted to stop it as anxiety attacks him again, making his breath short and head throb from another shot of the familiar pain. Tears are threatening to fall on his shocked face, but he holds it back. He does not want to look shaken up when he went out to go to his class. He doesn't want to look weaker in the eyes of those deranged girls who, he is, sure enough, are watching every move he makes.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, his trembling still isn’t stopping but he managed to reduce it. Breathing deeply, he put the letter back into the envelope and placed it back to his bag, safely and hopefully will be forgotten after throwing it sometime later. He opened the cubicle’s door and expressed his thanks to whoever is in heaven that the whole bathroom is empty. He avoided looking at himself to the mirror and just proceed to the corridors.</p><p> </p><p>A few people are still in the hallway as he made his way to his first class which he shared with, thankfully, Murasakibara and Midorima. He doesn’t want to encounter Kise and Momoi, who both love to hug the hell out of him; Aomine, who will pester him if he noticed that he doesn’t look like himself; and most importantly, Akashi, his boyfriend, <em>or soon-to-be a former one</em>, for the man knows him to the moon and back. Murasakibara just loves to eat his snacks and if he ever noticed that Kuroko is so out of it, he will just brag him of his favourite maiubo, preventing him from telling the captain of what his problem is. Midorima, on the other hand, is a tsundere, loves to pretend that he doesn't care about his friends but of course, they know that it's the opposite. Despite that, he knows when one of them has a problem. Yes, Midorima will talk to them but he also knows when not to pry.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching his classroom five minutes before the bell rung, he peacefully made his way to his seat which is located to the farthest back, just beside the window. He looked around and found that Murasakibara and Midorima are not in the classroom which is unusual. The former might be lazy, but he is responsible for all his studies. The latter is a known worrywart, no further explanation needed. So, for them to not be in the classroom five minutes before class starts is something to be worried about.</p><p> </p><p>But three minutes after, his two giant friends entered the classroom with blank looks on their faces. The purple-haired centre is walking with heavy footsteps to his seat beside Kuroko, obviously angry but he didn't know the reason why. The green-haired shooter walked to his seat which is in front of Kuroko in the same manner, making his concern doubled.</p><p> </p><p>They plunked down to their seats with a loud thud, making their classmates shiver with fear. The room went silent and it continued until the bell rang. Kuroko didn't ask as he knows that they want to be left alone with only their thoughts. He will just ask them later if their moods have calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>As their teacher enters, who is honestly happy but at the same time weirded out by their unusual quietness, the class started. Their silence continued for another two classes, some participating and some, who are near to the two miracles who are still emitting a dangerous aura, are still quivering. Kuroko just sighed as he stared at his two friends, not entirely listening to the lessons and more concerned towards them. Until the bell rung, signalling the first break.</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as their teacher dismissed the class, Kuroko opened his mouth in an attempt to talk to them when Midorima and Murasakibara stood abruptly on their seats and walked angry strides to the door, disappearing instantly. The class and the teacher just stared at them, the latter finally understanding why his class is silent today. Kuroko, on the other hand, just sighed and decided to leave them alone as he must deal with some crazy fangirls first.</p><p> </p><p>Walking out of the classroom, he walked to the old school building where he will meet those mad lassies, buying something at the vending machine in the process, not wanting to face his archenemies with an empty stomach.</p><p> </p><p>As he stalked his way to the back of the building, he can already hear the girls' annoying voices, finding where he is, saying that he will be dead if he doesn't show himself in one minute. That statement made him walk faster, accompanied by nervous beatings of his heart inside him.</p><p> </p><p>As he showed himself in front of the girls, who can be compared to Penny Wise with their make-up filling their faces, he wore that expressionless face he always had, not wanting to appear intimidated by the clown girls.</p><p> </p><p>The girls wore devilish grins on their faces, making him agitated. He swallowed the lump in his throat as one of the girls walked forward, the leader of Akashi's fan club. looking at him like he is a mosquito that she wanted to kill with her own bare hands. He stood his ground, not breaking the staring contest between them until the girl opened her red smeared mouth.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“How are you, slut? Feeling nervous that we might hurt your oh-so beloved dog, eh?”</strong> The girl said menacingly while following it with a maniac laugh, looking like Sleeping Beauty's stepmother. The girls behind followed with their ugly taunting laughs, but he ignored them. He just let the insult and the painful reminder of their threat to Nigou entered his right ear to his left, not letting it affect him as he should be strong in the situation he is in now.</p><p> </p><p>The girl continued to sprout insult after insult, but he continued in ignoring her. He still wore that blank look on his face, but Kuroko just made the girls angrier with his silence and impassiveness. As a result, he received a thundering slap on his right cheek, making him stumble a bit for he prepared himself for that, getting used to with their physical attacks.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked up to the angry girl while straightening himself up. He felt the sting on his cheek, but he paid no mind to it, for he is readying himself on what he will say to the girls. He finally came up with what he thinks will make this stop. He might regret it, but he thinks this is for the best. <em>He just had had enough. He cannot take any of this anymore.</em></p><p> </p><p>Staring straight right through the leader’s eyes, he opened his lips and loudly said…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I’m breaking up with Akashi-kun, this afternoon after class at the back of the main building. If you don’t believe me, then feel free to come. Just don’t show your disgusting faces to me.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After saying that with an unfamiliar dangerous tone, Kuroko turned his back from the girls who just stood there; shock written on their faces, unable to form any coherent reply. They just stared at Kuroko’s back as he made his way back to the main building, disappearing instantly like the phantom that he was.</p>
<hr/><p>Unbeknownst to them, a group of rainbow-coloured miracles are watching the entire scene, with shock as their expressions too. They just stayed in their crouched positions behind the bushes as they feel an ominous aura behind them, ready to kill the girls in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the girls finally snapped out of their reveries and silently walk back the opposite way Kuroko had headed to. This made their life long as a certain redhead might just murder them with his dangerous scissors if they stayed another minute on their spots.</p><p> </p><p>The miracles are sweating profusely as the bloodlust behind them grew larger as they watched the girls disappeared from their sights. Fortunately, Akashi’s cellphone buzzed behind them, breaking the tense atmosphere with its ding. But that fortune didn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi’s anger intensifies, making them curse whoever texted the captain. The miracles are now shaking on their places, afraid that now that the girls are gone, they will be the one Akashi will choose to kill on the spot. After a few seconds of Akashi’s silence that for them seems like the last seconds of their lives, Akashi finally talked, or more like commanded them, coldness reverberating through his voice.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Stand up. We will continue with</strong> <strong>the plan. Atsushi, you captured the whole scene?” </strong>Akashi asked the purple giant coldly which he replied to instantly, showing his cellphone to the captain as a proof that he did his job correctly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Daiki, Ryouta, and Shintarou go to Satsuki and help her with what I told her to do. I had a message from Tetsuya that I have to deal with." </strong>After that, the redhead separated from them, still feeling his wrath even if he is stepping away from them. They just stood unmoving with their hearts beating ferociously inside their chests, the nervousness still not yet dissipating from their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they managed to regain their stance and consciousness to stroll their ways to Momoi to fulfill Akashi’s command, feeling furious at Kuroko.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Tetsu, that damn kid.” </strong>Aomine cursed his shadow. <strong>“What did he texted Akashi to make him angrier like the damn Satan himself?” </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>“Are you seriously asking that, Aominecchi?”</strong> Kise exclaimed with that high-pitched voice of his.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“For once, I’m agreeing with Kise-chin. Are you that dumb, Mine-chin?” </strong>Murasakibara stated drowsily but a slight amusement can be heard from his voice.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“FOR ONCE? MURASAKICCHI, SO MEAN!” </strong>Kise shouted again, startling the students that they are passing by.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Kise-chin, so loud.” </strong>The purple-haired man said with annoyed expression while moving his right pinky to his right ear, feeling deaf with the loud voice of the copycat of the Generation of Miracles.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“But seriously Aomine, you don’t have a clue what Kuroko texted Akashi? I guess I should not be that surprised.” </strong>Midorima exasperatingly said as the yellow and purple miracles continued to fight, asking the tanned ace beside him. They both decidedly ignored the bickering of the two as they have a more important matter to think of.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Tch. Just say it.” </strong>Aomine said, obviously annoyed while clicking his tongue as he waited for the shooting guard's answer.</p><p> </p><p>Midorima just sighed and decided to end Aomine’s dilemma.</p>
<hr/><p>As Akashi walked away from his friends, he reads the message from his beloved Tetsuya again, requesting to meet him this afternoon at the place he said to those girls. Feeling more furious, he gripped his cellphone hardly as he knows what his Tetsuya will say to him, breaking the screen in the process.</p><p> </p><p>When he heard that his Tetsuya will break up with him, his heart shattered inside him, pieces broke faster than the speed of light, making him feel an unbearable amount of pain. He felt a brick, dozens of it, just fell upon his whole body, making him heavy and unmoving, not knowing what to do just for his Tetsuya to not leave him for just a bunch of pathetic girls.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that Kuroko is hurting because of those girls bullying him, but he is angry that he will resort to <em>breaking up with</em> <em>him,</em> rather than <em>talk to him and ask him for help. </em>But his anger for Kuroko was naught but a piece of an atom to the anger he felt to those bitches.</p><p> </p><p>Those bitches who slapped the flawless cheek of his Tetsuya who is just allowed to be painted with his colours by his flirty innuendos. Those animals who made his Tetsuya feel worthless when he is more worthy than a bar of 24-carat gold. Those crazy clowns who looked like they are applying for a position to replace Ronald McDonalds as the mascot of the fast-food chain. Those wenches who insulted and treated Tetsuya like a piece of trash when in fact, they’re the ones who belong to that filthy place, not his Tetsuya. <strong>And by the end of the day, Akashi will make it happen that those girls will be placed where they are rightfully placed to. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>And his Tetsuya? His Tetsuya will not break up with him. He is sure of it. Why? Because he is Akashi Seijuuro and his words are absolute. Kuroko Tetsuya is only his and forever will be his.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>After class, Kuroko immediately headed to the place where he will break it up with Akashi, <em>even if he didn't want to</em>. He knows that he will regret this for he loves the redhead so much. He also knows that this is a dumb idea and Akashi will not make it easy for him. But he just cannot take it anymore. He is not just physically and emotionally drained; his mental health is also depreciating. His low self-esteem sloped lower, reaching rock bottom, making him question himself if he deserves to be the lover of Akashi Seijuuro.</p><p> </p><p>As these intrusive thoughts continuously run in his mind, he reached a certain tree that he and Akashi loved to stay at when their schedules are free and aligned, just catching up with each other and do things that lovers do. He wished he can rewind those fleeting moments and feel the redhead beside him, cuddle him and kiss him, stay like that forever even if he knows that it is impossible to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing as the loneliness and nostalgia crept inside him, Kuroko sat down and put down his bag beside him, opening it after to get the book that he is currently reading. He didn't intend to read it; he just wants to appear as normal as he can be when Akashi finally come. As he pretended to read the book, he heard several footsteps and shuffles from the nearby bush, knowing immediately that those are the girls, <em>his crazy foes.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He can feel the piercing stares of his assaulters but decided to ignore it for there are more important things to think of right now. Outside, he may appear calm and at peace but inside, his emotions are in a jumble. His mind and heart are battling, the former telling him that this is the right thing to do while the latter is saying the opposite, both are contradicting each other.</p><p> </p><p>The contradiction and argument of his heart and mind tell volumes. He remembered that there is this saying that <em>“Don’t make decisions when your heart and mind do not speak the same thing.” </em>As much as he agrees with the statement, he still stands with his decision to break things up with Akashi, unwaveringly thinking that it is still the wisest solution to his predicament.</p><p> </p><p>As he buried himself on his thoughts once again, Akashi is now strolling himself closer to his Tetsuya. Feet stepping on the autumn leaves, Kuroko looked up and turned his head to his lover who is looking immaculately handsome on his creaseless Teiko uniform, as always.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced his cerulean eyes higher to meet those beautiful heterochromatic eyes that are eyeing him carefully. It has this unreadable but ardent look in it which he failed to decipher, making him doubt if he still wanted to continue this. He knows that the looks Akashi is giving him had served to be his red flag, but he ignored the warning sign.</p><p> </p><p>As Akashi stops in front of him, a few meters separating them, he stands up and greeted the redhead, swallowing the lump in his throat before speaking. <strong>“Good afternoon, Akashi-kun.” </strong><em>Even if there’s nothing good in it, </em>Kuroko additionally thought.</p><p> </p><p>However, the redhead didn't greet him back, welcoming a deafening silence that stretched between them. The redhead stood still and unblinking, persistently staring at him with a determination that he did not know the origin of.</p><p> </p><p>As Kuroko's eyes hurt with the now swaying false bravery, he finally broke their staredown with his heart pulsing erratically in his chest, breathing compromised with its loudness. His stomach churned that makes him want to puke all the contents of it due to rising anxiety within him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As he struggles to compose himself, his facade still consisting the blank calm expression he always possesses, Akashi finally shattered the silence with that sultry and velvety voice of his, bringing the familiar fluttering butterflies in his abdomen, making him giddier inside, jumbling his emotions hectically. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Tetsuya, what is this for?"</strong> Akashi bluntly said, not wanting to beat around the bush. With this, Kuroko’s agitation and anxiety conquered him again, making him tongue-tied. His practiced speech suddenly disappeared inside his mind, forgetting what he has to say.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Calm down, Kuroko. Calm yourself down.’ </em>He thought to himself which proves to be quite successful as he closed his eyes and breathe deeply to calm his nerves. His thoughts formed again, gathering enough courage to look at Akashi once more. But as he opens his quivering lips, he is a mumbling mess.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry if I called you here for such short notice. I didn't mean to impose. I know you're busy with basketball and student council stuff like that. But I promise, this will just be short, uhm--"</strong> Kuroko swears that he can be compared to a fish right now as he just keeps rambling and rambling, his thoughts escaping him again. His mind blanked once more.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi, who cannot take it anymore with his patience wearing thin, combined with the suppressed fury that did not leave him after the scene at the old building, decided to shake Tetsuya out of his mumbling stupor. He knows that his expression screamed irritation right now, but there is still a hint of concern in it, barely noticeable as he doesn’t know how to convey it to the bluehead.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Tetsuya." </strong>The bluehead rapidly looked up to the handsome face of Akashi, quickly registering the peeved expression of his soon-to-be ex-lover. The look on his eyes is telling Tetsuya that he better not makes him repeat his question.</p><p> </p><p><em>'He' s pissed off at me. See, I'm just a nuisance to him. He really didn't want to see me.'</em> Kuroko begrudgingly thought, making him more eager to end this relationship for he didn't want to impose himself on Akashi more than he already did. His insecurities increase by ten-fold, unnoticing the concerned expression that Akashi is wearing despite the annoyed tone he released. But he ignored the excruciating pain that is enveloping him, feeling tired that he was being weak.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he glances on Akashi's face again, now with a barren look on his own. He looked deep and straight to Akashi’s eyes to convey to the redhead that his decision is firm and unbreakable, but he knows that it is futile for he is not convinced himself. Regardless, he still said what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Akashi-kun, I think we should break up."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After saying that, his gathered fake resolve breaks once again, making him closed his eyes as he realized he didn't want to see how Akashi's expression will morph into, whether it be anger or hurt, barrenness or coldness.</p><p> </p><p>As seconds go by, the redhead's silence is creeping out Kuroko already, combined with the terrifying aura that Akashi is emitting, signifying that his boyfriend is angry, no, not just angry for that word is just little compared to what Akashi’s feeling right now. He is furious, utterly and <em>absolutely</em> furious. Kuroko just managed to gulp the lump that formed inside his mouth, trembling with fear and coldness.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"What did you say, my Tetsuya?"</strong> Finally breaking out of his silence, Akashi stepped closer to Kuroko, angry but slow strides are frightening not just Kuroko but their onlookers, too. The air that sweeps them made him colder, intensifying his anxiety more than he can take. He gulped and finally looked up to Akashi, his expression's saying that he wanted to commit a mass murder right at this moment, preferably the nosy crazy girls that made this whole mess in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Appearing to be brave, he stared straight to Akashi’s eyes and confidently said, <strong>"I'm breaking up with you, Akashi-ku--"</strong> but his words are cut off as Akashi pulled him closer by the waist with firm but strong arm, fingers holding his chin as Akashi catches his lips on his own, kissing him fervently and desperately.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“No, Tetsuya. No. No. No.”</strong> Akashi desperately and uncharacteristically chanted into Kuroko’s hot cavern, removing the fingers holding Kuroko’s chin to wind the arm around the shadow’s slim waist, pressing himself more to the bluehead while cursing the small inch separating them.</p><p> </p><p>As he kissed the bluehead deeper and firmer, Akashi's suppressed anger is released from its cage, his obsession and possessiveness of Kuroko are showing itself with his actions. Nails clawing on delicate skin, hold tightening, continued ministrations, teeth softly biting Kuroko's red thoroughly kissed lips. But for Akashi, it is still not enough. He wants to feel more of his Tetsuya.</p><p> </p><p>With this, he unwinds his one arm from Tetsuya to snatch the book that Kuroko's holding throughout their encounter, throwing it not far away from them and not caring if it will make the bluehead angry. He then used his free arm to pin Kuroko's hands above the phantom's head, pressing his body more firmly to Kuroko. His sinful lips then travelled through Kuroko's ear, leaving wet kisses along his flushed cheek.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You’re just mine, Tetsuya. Mine. Remember that.” </strong>He huskily whispered through Kuroko’s ear, making the bluehead shiver and his knees quiver. But with this, Kuroko awakened from his shock, suddenly feeling conscious of their bodies' proximity, shyness formed in his face.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Akashi-kun…” </strong>Kuroko called the redhead, which is currently kissing his cheeks and jawline, leaving marks of territory on the latter which made him weaker and tremble with pleasure. Akashi briefly looked up to him with a still angry look on his eyes, but this doesn't stop Kuroko.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Let go of me, Akashi-kun,"</strong> Kuroko said with his shivering voice, blue eyes staring straight to red ones with fury enveloping it again.</p><p> </p><p>Standing straight, Akashi then furiously said, <strong>“No, Tetsuya. I won’t let you break up with me.”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“No, Akashi-kun. I’m not finished yet. Sorry.” </strong>Kuroko then looked away from Akashi as blushes painted his cheeks again, bashful on what he was about to say. <strong>“I- I want you to let go of my arms so I can properly kiss you.” </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>If Akashi was shocked by what he said, he didn't know. The only response he got is the loosening of his lover’s hand. He slowly put his arms down while still looking away. Heaving a deep sigh, he gathered enough courage to gazed upon Akashi, instantly registering the familiar expression the redhead had. Mirroring the yearning look, he tiptoed to peck Akashi gently on the lips, chaste and slightly teasing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This woke Akashi up from his stupor, the smell of vanilla Kuroko has lured him. With the feel of another chaste kiss from his lover, Akashi had enough. He replied with utmost ferocity and passion, which Kuroko immediately answered with equal fervor. Enveloped with each other’s warmth, love blossomed between the two of them. The atmosphere between them gets lighter, an air of happiness seeping through their veins. Thoughts of breaking up vanished in their minds like thin air, head just full of each other.</p><p> </p><p>As if kissing is still not enough, Akashi then conquered Kuroko’s hot cavern with that sinful tongue of his, instantly tasting the shadow's favourite vanilla. Kuroko didn't hesitate to reply with his own. Tongues' fighting, clashing, and dancing, they didn't care about their surrounding anymore. With hearts beating faster and louder, their hands are now unconsciously roaming each other's bodies, desperately wanting more intimacy. Hair pulling, spittle changing, claws scratching on skins, marking each other's necks for territoriality. Those are happening all at once, thoughtless and just run by instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Passionately kissing one another continuously, unspoken agreement of talks will be held after all of these are over.</p><p> </p><p>Their onlookers, Akashi's mad fangirls, just stood behind the bush with their mouths wide open, disbelief in each of their faces. Hands that were holding their cellphones, taping the scene in front of them originally intended for blackmail material, were trembling as they did not expect this turn of events. They expect that Akashi will just accept Kuroko's decision, but it seems like Kuroko isn't just the one who loved the other with his whole heart. Akashi, their handsome princely Akashi-Sama, might be the one who is more obsessed with the teal head, not Kuroko.</p><p> </p><p>Back to the lovers, Kuroko's flushed cheeks can already be compared with the shade of red of his partner's hair. The continuous kisses are making him out of breath already, but he did not want this to stop. He wants to treasure this moment more, printing it on his mind. But Akashi feels the need for air too, stopping his lavishing on Kuroko's mouth, resorting to kissing the other's jaw and neck, leaving marks that label him as Akashi's, no one but Akashi's only.</p><p> </p><p>Once satisfied with the marks, he possessively wrapped his strong arms around Kuroko’s slim waist, pulling their bodies closer than ever before. Kuroko welcomed the onslaught of emotions that invaded his system upon feeling Akashi’s balminess while tightly wrapping his pale arms around Akashi's nape, still catching both of their breaths from minutes of kissing that is full of love and possessiveness.</p><p> </p><p>He buried his flushed face on the crook of the captain’s neck, wanting to just treasure the moment of silence that is stretching between them. But he knew he had to talk eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed by and Akashi, always the impatient one, finally broke the icy silence.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Tetsuya, look at me.”</strong> The redhead softly said, and Kuroko immediately raises his head to look at Akashi with affectionate gaze in his eyes. His lover is staring at him intently, his gaze unreadable but somehow, he knew what those looks are saying.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Never try to break up with me again, Tetsuya. It’s futile. I won’t let you go even if you want to.” </strong>Akashi then leaned down to place his lips on his, breaths mingling but never quite touching. Then, he continued, whispering huskily as if he just wants Tetsuya to hear what he will say. <strong>“The moment that I saw you in the fourth gym that night, I had already lain my claim on you.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Another batch of red blush coloured Tetsuya's cheek, feeling embarrassed on the words that Akashi is saying. He looked down in an attempt to hide it, but Akashi suddenly holds his chin again and look at his cerulean eyes with the familiar tender look that he knows the redhead only gave to him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Now, Tetsuya. Will you tell me now what was bothering you?”</strong> <em>Or who is bothering you? </em>Akashi silently thought. Even if he already knows what was happening, he still wants to hear it from the bluehead himself, mindfully creating the chance of also hearing the painful thoughts that Kuroko is keeping within himself. He wants Kuroko to finally confide with him and treat him not just a lover but also a companion in life.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko was once again attacked by the emotions he is hiding, the feeling of finally saying it to the redhead was making him fidget in his place, wanting to just escape. But he knows it will be impossible. This talk is inevitable in the first place. Giving up, he took a deep breath and with that, he began to talk. </p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“Akashi-kun, when I entered this relationship with you, I really think I don’t deserve you at all. I'm just an average man with average looks and grades that didn't deserve to stand beside you. People said to me that I’m just a rock on your flawless way to success, a nuisance and a bother. And I’m starting to believe them.”</strong> The last sentence was not meant to be heard by the captain for it was spoken with a much lower voice, but no one can escape Akashi's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi knows who those people and it have made him angry that they hurt his Tetsuya immensely. He will deal with them after this, but he needs to fix their relationship first. He needs to boost his lover's downtrodden self-esteem first and assure him that he loves everything about Tetsuya. And that's really what he did.</p><p> </p><p>Staring straight to Tetsuya's big round cerulean eyes, captivating it with an affectionate stare, he sincerely and passionately said but loud enough for the people behind the bush, <strong>"Tetsuya, you're not a nuisance and a bother to me. Never will be. You can call me every time you want, and I will answer it immediately. No one had the right to say that you didn't deserve me, not even the people who like to stick their noses where it doesn’t belong. You're not average, you're amazing. Everything about you is amazing. Don't believe anyone. Just believe my words, okay Tetsuya? For my words…"</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>"...are absolute."</strong> Kuroko and Akashi said the last two words simultaneously, earning giggles from the two, lightening the atmosphere around them. Sincere and happy smiles finally etched on their faces. Thoughts of breaking up ceased on Kuroko's mind already, forgotten and will never be woken up again.</p>
<hr/><p>Akashi's speech to Tetsuya definitely frightened the girls that were still hiding behind the bushes, crouched down and now attempting to escape for they know they will face the awakening fury of the captain of Generation of Miracles. Lucky for them, the two were still preoccupied with their moment that they escaped unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>Their luck just lasted for thirty minutes though. Finding their names announced throughout the whole school, their footages of bullying Kuroko Tetsuya were revealed in televisions on the hallway that were used for sudden announcements. Various disgusted and infuriated stares were thrown their way, making them want the ground beneath them to open and just eat them up. But yeah, pigs can fly.</p><p> </p><p>They were called to the student council office that composed the whole Generation of Miracles with Momoi grinning menacingly at them. They saw Kuroko fidgeting beside Akashi, whispering pleading words to the student council president to not punish them. Apologies are enough. But the redhead didn't listen and just hold his lover's hand tightly. Kuroko just sighed and stare at them with pity.</p><p> </p><p>Standing behind the lovers, the rest of the Miracles are just staring down at them, judging them whole with disgust on their faces, obvious fury in their eyes that absolutely wanting to escape.</p><p> </p><p>They're sweating bullets right now, one of them is crying already, makeup washes down, teeth are biting her nails and traces of mascara surrounded her tear-filled eyes. The others are clutching their uniforms as the silence and stares of the frightening group in front of them continues, seeming to torture them with it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I suppose that you already know what your punishments will be, hmm?"</strong> Akashi said dangerously, their once praise-filled perspectives of that voice are now changing, making them realized that no one shall hurt one Kuroko Tetsuya. You will not just face the wrath of Akashi Seijuuro but the whole Miracles, too.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Satsuki."</strong> Momoi obeyed immediately, happily walked to them while bouncing in each of her steps, meekly taunting them of their impending doom.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Here. Here."</strong> She happily gave each of them an envelope that they quite know what's the purpose of. The envelope was intended to be given to those who did grave acts in the school, in any of their schoolmates.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the envelope were an Expulsion/Transfer Papers. Those who get expelled will be transferred to the infamous delinquent school, the Kirisaki Dai Ichi High School.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"No. Why!? We just want to put that faggot in his place. Expulsion? We didn't deserve this. My parents will hear about this."</strong> One of the spoiled crazy Akashi fangirls said, threatening them with a quivering voice, pointing the envelope at the GOM’s faces.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko's sudden flinch at the use of the f-word didn't escape the eyes of the GOM, getting even madder than they already are. Unbeknownst to the girls, Kuroko and Akashi aren't just the ones who swing that way. All of them except Kise who is in a relationship with Momoi have relationships with the same sex. Hearing their friend got called by that offensive word really pushes down their buttons to the brim.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Your parents, huh? Shintarou, you know what to do."</strong> Akashi commanded the green-haired shooting guard while clenching his Gon plushie on his left hand, his lucky item for the day, stepping closer to the girl who just shouted.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>"Minamoto Yuki. We gathered that your parents' company is on the verge of bankruptcy. Your products are not selling well in the market, making you received more losses than profits. Several of your investors and stakeholders are pulling out their shares, obviously displeased by the company's performance. If you didn't adhere with those papers you are holding, you will surely see all of your properties snatched out of your hands and right in front of your eyes."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The said girl is shaking with shame, instantly regretting that she opened her vicious mouth. Tears are already streaming down her face, remembering the stressed faces of her parents caused by the current state of their company. Looking down, she bit her lip and nodded her head to Midorima, not wanting to hear more of what the green-haired will say. But Midorima isn't finished yet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>"But if you perfectly followed the conditions that were stated there, upon transferring to that school, Akashi's company will help yours. Well, but it will be under Akashi’s Group of Companies if ever. Your parents will be just mere shareholders, but not entirely succumbing to 'poverty' that you are not used to."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I- I will,"</strong> she replied with a low trembling voice, wishing for the boy to stop, not entirely comprehending what was said. The other girls were shaking with fear as they don't want to drown themselves more in this group's fury. If their secrets are known by this group, then they are absolutely doomed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Do y'all understand now? Stay away from Tetsu from now on."</strong> Aomine finally broke his silence, lazy midnight blue eyes gleam with anger while staring at them. They nodded furiously.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Don't ever hurt other people again, okay? Or I'll crush all of you." </strong>Murasakibara said, his childish demeanour was replaced by that of a teenager, raging anger seeping through his teeth. His right hand that was holding the chips crushes the bag, the resounding crash of the pieces echoing through the silent room.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You know, just some advice."</strong> They look in unison to the blond-haired model, the copycat Kise Ryouta. <strong>"Don't idolize any person. If you cannot take that they have private lives that they cannot share to you, just shut the fuck up."</strong> Kise partnered it with a menacing smile on his face, clearly matching the grin that Momoi currently has.</p><p> </p><p>After those threats from the rainbow heads, the girls just wish they could teleport themselves to the Kirisaki Dai Ichi High School. They would rather choose to be in that place than here and face the wrath of the most frightening group of tall basketball players.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Do you understand that?” </strong>Akashi suddenly spoke with that terrifying tone of his, startling the girls more than they had ever been. They furiously nodded, unconsciously imitating the dancing dolls people place in their cars with their nodding heads. <strong>“Now, apologize to Tetsuya.”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Alarmed, Kuroko instantly looked to the captain, <strong>“Akashi-kun, no! It’s just fine—” </strong>but his protest was immediately stopped with the look Akashi sent his way.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“No, Tetsuya. You had been hurt by these wenches and you will just let them get away with it? I won’t allow that.” </strong>Akashi nearly shouted.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“But—” </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“A no is a no, Tetsuya.” </strong>Kuroko, knowing that the little argument had ended there, just released a defeated sigh while transferring his looks to the girls who looked more shaken up.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to the captain, Kuroko said meekly,<strong> “Just an apology, okay? No unnecessary kneeling or something.” </strong></p><p> </p><p>A tender smile spread across Akashi's lips, a delight on his heterochromatic eyes, feeling amused on how his Tetsuya never failed to amuse him with that tact of his. With laughter on his voice, he replied a soft <strong>“No, don’t worry,”</strong> to the bluehead.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with his answer, Kuroko nodded, relief can be seen from his azure eyes. With this, they look back to the girls in unison and Akashi stated his command again.</p><p> </p><p>The girls stood silently for seconds before scrambling their way in front of the couple, various emotions can be seen in their expressions. Some have relief written on their faces, knowing that after this they might be allowed to finally get out of this suffocating room. But some has an angry look in it, obviously unwilling to bow down on someone they had just bullied like a few hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>They simultaneously bow down their heads on the Generation of Miracles, particularly, on Kuroko and Akashi. Incoherent mumbles of apologies had been heard but the message had successfully passed through the both of them. The bluehead just replied with a nod, not entirely smiling for he remembered the terrible things those girls had done to him. He is not quite ready to forgive yet. Nevertheless, apologies are fully accepted.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Escort them outside. I'd like to have my alone time with Tetsuya. You know what to do." </strong>Akashi said to the GOM, who immediately scurried their ways to the girls who, upon hearing the command, face their way out to the door. As the couple waited for the GOM and the mad girls to go out, Akashi pulled Kuroko fully on his lap, which earned a gasp from the latter.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Sei-kun, what are you doing? What if they go back?”</strong> Kuroko protested shyly, blushes of red instantly coloured his chubby cheeks, which the redhead consumed with so much adoration.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>I can get addicted to this, not that I’m not already one.</em> Akashi mindlessly thought, releasing the grin that only Tetsuya is allowed to see. He then wrapped his arms tightly around Tetsuya’s thin waist, pulling him impossibly closer to the captain. Kuroko just gave up and enveloped his arms on Seijuuro’s neck, leaning his forehead on the redhead’s.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“They will not go back, Tetsuya. Why? You don’t want to spend time with me?” </strong>Akashi asked, pretending to be sad to tease his Tetsuya more. Kuroko just rolled his eyes which earned a husky laugh from the redhead. This earned a shiver on Kuroko that ran down throughout his body, making him more embarrassed for he knows that the redhead had noticed that. This made Akashi laughed again, making Kuroko buried his flustered face on the crook of the captain’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>With the afternoon sunlight lit Akashi’s office and the coldness that the air conditioner provided, the contrasting temperatures were no match against the warmth that they were giving each other. Kuroko just wants to stay close to the redhead forever, basks himself on the other’s loving presence and fragrant smell.</p><p> </p><p>But another painful thought entered his mind, making him twitch on the captain’s lap. This does not go unobserved by the redhead. Akashi, who did not want a repeat of what had transpired between them just hours ago, finally broke his silence.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Tetsuya, look at me.” </strong>He gently said to the bluehead which Kuroko slowly did. He then holds Kuroko’s handsome face between his veiny hands, tenderly asking, <strong>“What’s on your mind again? I want to know Tetsuya. I don’t want you breaking up with me again because of miscommunication and… crazy fangirls of mine.” </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kuroko, as much as he wants to evade his gaze away from the captain, just released another exasperated sigh, feeling exhausted that he cannot escape his painful mind that was continuously evoking agonizing thoughts. Breaking his silence, he looked straight up to Akashi’s beautiful heterochromatic eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“It’s not really important, Sei-kun. I just… I just thought that if you ever agreed to break up with me, I would not bear it.  I’m going to miss you so much. You’re my most precious person. I thought that by breaking up with you, they will finally leave me alone. I’m sorry that I even come up with that, Sei.” </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“Apology accepted. Next time, if someone or something hinders us again, you will talk to me, okay? You’re my companion in life, Tetsuya.” </strong>Akashi then crossed the remaining distance between them and carefully planted his lips on the bluehead’s tender pinkish lips before continuing, voice low and lips brushing with every word that he is saying.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“I could say the same thing to you, Sei." </strong>Kuroko said before pressing his lips firmly on Akashi’s, savoring the other’s intoxicating lips. Fixing his position on Akashi’s lap, he made himself comfortable by placing his legs perfectly beside his beloved captain’s hips and arms encircling on the other’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>With this newfound position, the redhead pushed Kuroko’s slim body closer to him, hands carefully and eagerly travelling each part that he desired. Pressing a particularly sensitive part that Akashi knows will make his Tetsuya weak, making Kuroko’s sweet mouth open with a pleasured moan. Akashi immediately pushed his tongue to that hot cavern, exploring every part that his tongue glazed on.</p><p> </p><p>As Akashi’s hands reached the buttons of Kuroko’s uniform, he was immediately stopped by Kuroko’s trembling hand. He looked up at his cute boyfriend’s flustered pink face, dishevelled by their make-out session. Akashi cannot help but admired the bluehead, even if his face was contorted by confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lower lip, Kuroko meekly said, <strong>“Akashi-kun, not here.” </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hmm, why Tetsuya?” </strong>the redhead replied while burying his face on Kuroko’s sensitive neck, sucking on the sweet spot that will surely distract the bluehead from saying more.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Why am I so weak when it comes to Sei-kun?’ </em>Kuroko asked himself while squirming in pleasure, feeling his resolve wavering as Akashi’s lips travel from his marked neck to nibbling his earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Don't worry, my Tetsuya. I'm weak when it comes to you, too."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>